We're Friends Right?
by Xephner
Summary: Tails and Silver friendship series, not light cute friendship either.


Silver and Tails should be like best friends you know? So instead of shipping them together I suppose this is a friendship series of some adventures between these two. Takes place in the Future(Archie Sonic) & Present (Archie Sonic)

Silver soared through the sky, ducking through the clouds, his amber eyes seeming to glow as he searched for something. Holding out his teal glowing palm he blew through the wind as he stopped at cliff side and scanned it over with his eyes. "Hm..where the heck are you?" He wondered as a gust of wind blew from behind him followed by a whistle.

"Heh, c'mon man! You get lost in your daydreams or what?" A voice of youth and almost pure innocence spoke as he stayed afloat with the help his twin-tailed appendages. "We're supposed to be looking for an emerald Silver, so quit your lolly-gagging and let's go!" He smirked as he sailed down into the clouds once again.

"For your information I was looking for you! I get that you can keep your flight up now but who knows for how long and who the heck looks for an emerald in the sky anyway? If it were lost in those tempest storms we'd find it lodged in the ground somewhere." The hedgehog replied as he flew beside the fox, looking towards the ground blowing away debris, and fallen trees to find the tiniest glimmer.

"Unless...it's still in the storm." Tails offered as he stopped and pointed to a large clouded area seeming to still carry rain and strong gale winds. "You're not seriously suggesting we go in there!" Silver tilted his head almost yelling at the suggestion of even trying to keep flight in a storm. "I'm not suggesting...I'm saying we are!" He chuckled as he spun his tails speeding towards the storm-like area. "Think about it, if it can keep a storm like that in a good area that must mean that the emerald is causing some of it!" The twin-tailed fox yelled as the winds grew louder.

"You're as insane as Sonic some days..." Silver shook his head knowing he couldn't talk Tails out of it. "Honestly I remember when you were afraid of thunder and lightning!" "Yeah and I remember when you were scared to ask out Blaze but I guess we all grow-up sometimes eh?" The fox nudged his friend lightly as he pointed upwards. "Eye of the storm, not too strong and I get the feeling the emerald will be there." Tails slowly floated to the ground covering his eyes as he saw Silver go above the storm and fly towards the center. Nodding he pulled out a green chaos emerald holding it up as he walked to the center. "Dang it...you know if it were up to me Knuckles would go and find his own emeralds!" He shouted to himself as a gust of wind had him flung against a tree. Grunting softly he dropped back down and shook it off baring his fangs as he knelt down. "Screw this..." Breaking off into a run, using his tails to push him even faster he ran over the debris and jumped with the wind to be pushed towards the center even faster.

Silver saw the glow of the emerald Tails was holding and nodded as he slowly floated down the center. It was as calm as the cliff side, no gale winds, no rain, just a light breeze every now and then. Looking around he saw debris and more fallen trees. Lighting his palms with that teal glow once again he pushed up fallen trees, lifted cars and even tossed over broken chunks of the ground itself. Sighing he twitched an ear and turned to see the twin-tailed fox gasping for breath as he had his paws on his knees and his head down. "Told you to take it easy..." Silver reminded him as he shrugged. "No you didn't!" He yelled as he stood and tossed him the emerald. "You said nothing about the winds kicking my ass!" "Language Miles, what would your dear Aunt Sally say?" He warned as he shook a finger at the younger of the two. Tails grumbled shaking his head as he looked around a moment. "Instead of acting like my mother, how bout you find that emerald oh wise one?" The hedgehog chuckled to himself and set an aura around the glowing green emerald, closing his eyes his power seemed to spike up for a moment before he pointed towards a faint glow. "Found it! Let's get moving before this storm kicks your butt again." He teased as he hovered once again.

Years had passed since Eggman's defeat, but he remained alive seeing as how Sonic wasn't the type to take someone's life no matter what happened. Silver had gotten himself forced into a time flux and would remain in their time instead of reaching back to his own period. In the moments that passed, he'd seen Sonic and Tails break apart and become friends again as well as himself growing closer to the young kit. The two were always on air patrol, what with Tails and his inventions and Silver with his sight and telekinesis, it was simple. Hunt for the emeralds, make sure nothing went into restricted sky-lands, and of course chart new sky lands. This of course is just one of the times they had to find the scattered emeralds after another all out attempt of Sonic's against some 'stronger than normal' enemy, but between the two of them they brushed it up to Sonic needing to go Super to show off.

"Finally, that's 6 emeralds down." The white hedgehog brushed back his quills as he turned to the fox holding up the teal glowing emerald in one paw and the green in the other. "So the tempest should stop right?" Tails pulled up his arm and dialed a few buttons onto this large gauntlet-like device on his wrist and a holo-chart formed before their faces. "According to my reading, it should once we get out.."

"That's if you get out Freak..." A harsh voice yelled over the winds as two figures appeared. "Hand over the emerald and no one gets hurt..."

"Told you this day would get interesting Silver.." Tails reached into his pocket pulling out a laser pistol. "Bring it on..."

Cliffhanger guys. I'm just that mean I guess. Anyhow it's a simple story, but here's the thing to it. This is called Chaos Hunters, because they need to find the emeralds. Where the next story in the series is called Chaos Signature. It's all part of the same series. Every other chapter of the 'We're Friends Right' series is going to be the Signature adventures and all the the even numbers will be the Hunter series ok? Got it? Sweet, so stick around!


End file.
